This invention relates to computer information systems, specifically to an improved process that allows an entity to automatically release personal data to other entities connected via a computer network.
Methods and apparatus are disclosed for automatically filling in electronic forms online with a user""s personal data. In one aspect of the present invention, a method of automatically filling in an online form with data associated with a user is described. A location identifier, such as a URL, of a form-originating server and a form location on the server that corresponds to an online form is transmitted to a form-filling server. A user identifier, such as one contained in a cookie, is also transmitted to the form-filling server. The location identifier of the form-originating server and the location of the form on the form-filling server is decoded or parsed on the form-filling server. This allows the form-filling server to open a connection between the form-filling server and the form-originating server. The form-originating server is then requested to provide the form-filling server with the online form so that the form-filling server has a similar view of the online form as the user does. The online form is then parsed on the form-filling server to identify the fields in the form that can potentially be filled in with personal data associated with the user. The personal data associated with the user is then inserted into the fields of the online form on the form-filling server. The personal data of the user is identified using the user identifier.
In another aspect of the present invention, a selective proxy server for automatically filling in an online form is described. The selective proxy includes a location-data receiving component which receives a location-identifier, such as a URL, of a form-originating server and a form location of the online form on the form-originating server. A location-data decoder or analyzer decodes the location-identifier. i.e., URL, and the form location on the server thereby allowing the selective proxy server to open a connection with form-originating server. A form-data receiving component is able to receive the online form at the form location on the form-originating server and a form parser then parses the online form thereby identifying the fields in the form to be filled in with personal data. A personal data storage component stores personal data of multiple users registered with a service managing the form-filling server. A data inserting module then inserts personal data of the user into the fields of the online form.